


velvet-lined goth shit

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [7]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Established Relationship, Makin out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Taako's imagination gets ahead of him. Or maybe he just has a very specific fetish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation wouldn't leave my head so now it's Your burden

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Taako moaned, grin spreading across his burgundy lips as Kravitz's hand cupped his thigh, "you gotta- baby, _babe_ , you gotta take me back to your place, _c'mon_."

Kravitz couldn't help but return his lover's smile. He looked so pretty like this, illuminated by moon and street light in a criminally flattering date night pantsuit that was absolutely going to need laundering tomorrow, what with how Kravitz had him up against the alleyway wall like this.

"What happened to _just dinner, Kravvy, I want an early night_ , hm?"

Taako thwapped his shoulder, hitching his leg further around Kravitz's waist in the same motion. "Can't an elf change his mind?! Anyways, the boys are home tonight, we can't do it in the dorm and you wouldn't _dare_ leave me hanging after you bit my neck like that. And if I'm completely honest I totally wanna fuck in your coffin at least once, _god_ , if that's not weirdly hot, like--"

"Taako," Kravitz cut him off, physical form beginning to feel clumsy, like when you accidentally think about your tongue sitting in your mouth, "do- do you think I sleep in... a coffin?"

The light was just bright enough to see Taako cock his head, ears akimbo in a distractingly adorable way. "I mean, not just _whoever's_... like, you sleep in _your_ coffin, right? Some velvet-lined goth shit, I'm imagining?"

Kravitz squinted at the outline of his boyfriend's features. "Literally... where the fuck did you get that idea. I don't even _have_ a bed. I don't even _sleep_."

"Aww, what the fuck?! So there's _nowhere_ on the astral we can bone down? What's it good for?!!"

"Taako- no, no we're not glazing over the fact that you thought, up until this moment, that I slept in a _coffin_. Like some kind of... fantasy Bram Stoker novel?!"

Even in the low light, Kravitz could make out his partner raising his chin indignantly. "Listen, _Nosferatu_ , you gotta admit you have a certain _aesthetic_ , maybe my mind ran away from me a little here but it's not THAT much of a leap!"

"But- a _coffin_ , Taako. I'm not even sure actual vampires use those any more. And I'm not even one of those! I don't even wear a cape!!"

"You do sometimes wear a cape."

"Augh- for WORK!"

The touch of lithe fingers registered on his cheek in a different way from normal, and only after a brief body scan did Kravitz notice his physical form was looking a little... _gaunt_.

"No need to go all skellyman on me, if you say you're not a coffin-sleepin' vamp man, I'll believe you, disappointed though I may be."

Kravitz flushed warm as he reassembled his bony cheek and chest. "I, uh. Thanks?" He bit his lip, fingers skirting up Taako's thigh to find his waist. "Hey, listen. All this talk about _location_. Howsabouts let's just finish this right here, hm?"

Taako hummed appreciatively as Kravitz's lips found his jaw, sucking and biting at the soft skin there.

"Oh yeah. Risky, salacious, under the cover of night, lots of _neck biting_... super into it. _Very_ vampiric, darling."

"...I could just go home right now, you know."

"It's okay sweetheart, we got a few hours left 'til the sun comes up."

**Author's Note:**

> Be my friend [@ nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous) on twitter!


End file.
